Loly Wahan Nihasa
Loly Wahan Nihasa is an American Pro-wrestler of in Virtual Wrestling Entertainement on Pulse Grid. Early Life Born in Galveston (Texas) from a French Mum and an American Dad in 1996, she lived a time near New Orleans (Louisiana) but later move in France when she have 10 Years Old. In March 2019 she declares on Twitter to have lived part of her life in the street and to have discovered Punk culture and violence. Loly is very discreet about her private life just saying "I laughed, I cried, like everyone else" At the end of December 2018 she declare doing "Wounded Warrior Project show as a Daughter, sister and Granddaughter of Veterans" and Shout for her victory "Currahee" (motto of the 101st Airborne) Photographer and high-level sportswoman (skydiving, triathlon, Base Jump) she decides to become a wrestler in May 2018 despite her small size to launch to herself "a new challenge". Wrestling Career Initially trained by Sara T Knight, she decided to quickly move towards a High Flyer style, wanting to make her small size an advantage. Loly nicknamed "Tiny" by her second coach Jeffery Fireguard, she declares be "named 'Tiny' by her true friends" and in 2019 she's also the more tiniest active Wrestler of VWE. She do her 1st match the 7th October 2018 Against Seba The Mad Hatter. At Ground Zero 3 she perform her 1st Match in Wrestleserie week and declare during this period to be more tortured by stress than by her opponents Appearance of Yurei Monday 10 December 2018, she appears under a new face for a match against Samantha Foxy for the Jackson Doune's Memorial Show. She calls herself as Yureï "Queen of Nightmare" in a more Brawler style. In January 2019 she makes an other appareance with Yureï for the "Wounded Warrior Project Show" and her 1st Hell in a Cell Match against Samantha Foxy as the "Dark Siren". Loly won the match with a Tombestone Piledriver, her first Belt of her career. In January 2019, she claims that "Yurei is dead and never come again in a Wrestling Ring" Appearence of the "Punk Army" & Ground Zero 4 In Febuary 2019. She came back under her Punk Gimmik and rename her fans "the Punk Army". Less stressed during her matches she recognizes to take pleasure in being always in the search of the perfection. She won her first single match of 2019 against Jadzia for Pulse Anniversary 3. The 23rd Febuary she loose her match against Viola Beaumont but will later declare having made the most beautiful match of her career. The next week she won against Josefin Anderson, 3rd March 2019 she wins her qualifying match for the Ground Zero 4' fatal 4-way that will determine the Pulse women title 1st contender and send a cryptic message to her coach "Done!". She loses her match at Ground Zero 4, distracted by Quinn Hilton, Loly give her a 450 outside the ring and meanwhile June Gloom wins the match by pinfall in the ring. Seconds later as she returns behind the scenes, she's violently attacked by Yukitama. Feud Against Yukitama In VWE Pulse of 10/03/2019 Yukitama make an apparence and complained to Johnny LaMonico that Loly has taken her place for the future Fatal-4-Way of Ground Zero 4, the origin of this rancor dates back to December 2018 at Ground Zero 3 when Yukitama won her match against Loly by cheating. March 24th 2019 she's the first ever VWE wrestler to run in a match a 630° Senton against Mary Weiss, days before she say "leaving History and Walking to the Legend". She lose her match after been lightly wounded at her back when running 630° Senton. After the match Yukitama make an apparence and Loly run after her to backstage. In VWE Pulse of 31/03/2019 Loly interrupts the match between Yukitama and Seba the Mad Hatter. Loly says she hasn't forgotten Ground Zero 3 & 4. Seba enjoys the distraction and wins the match. Loly run 630 ° senton against yukitama. Wrestling Characteristics She declares in an interview be inspired by Derrick Cult for his Working Spirit and admit training 2 hours every day. Maxine, because "she know better me than myself" Jeffery Fireguard, because the Misfit became also a good friend. Chris Crossfade (Because he's "weird") and also Freddie Mercury (to fight her great shyness) and quotes him regularly in her matches. She have an High Flyer style more closer as possible than Rey Mysterio and also quotes "All Hurricanranas are mine". In March 2019 she developed the habit of quickly countering her opponents and winning her matches as well (Jadzia, Josefin Anderson). Often with a Nipup Hurricanrana and that same month she posts a strange photo on Twitter declaring working to learn "how to break arms" with a similar movement as an armbar. Loly is the only one in VWE Roster to master some uncommon movements as the 630° Senton, 730° Moonsault, Spaceman Moonsault Plancha, Over The Top Senton Suicide Dive, Corkscrew 630° Senton, Shooting Star Senton taking advantage of her small size but in March 2019 only the 630° senton was run in an official match. Finishers: 630° Senton Loly-go-Round (Top Rope / Diving Hurricanrana) 730° Moonsault Signatures: Swinghurricanrana (swing Lolycanrana) chrana (Lolycanrana) Spacewoman Moonsault Personnal Life: Loly is the single-mother of two daughters, involved in Women rights, taking an open position in favor of gender equality in VWE and Wrestling. She had Mexican, Native American and French origins. In Pulse Anniversary 3 she make an apparence under a Mexican make up and one week later under Native American Make up. She declares in March 2019 working to organize a charity wrestling gala for the fight against cystic fibrosis and admits to being affected in her family by this disease. Loly is known by her friends to give nicknames to everyone "Splash the Misfit" "Jeff The Clown" for The Misfit, "Ikea" for Josefin Anderson. "GrandMaxine" for Maxine Fireguard. "Associal Club President" for Johnny LaMonico, "The Barbie Club" or "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse" for the Indy Club, "2 and half Loly" for Matt Asadar ''"my neighbor"'' for Derrick Cult (Houston and Galveston are two close city), "Sayōnara" for Yukitama, ''"Instagirls"'' or "3 for a brain" for''' Team Ultra, "God Save the Queen" for '''Stuart Warf &''' "the train" for '''Jadzia Loly is fan of Tattoo Art, Wolves (she live with two Black Wolves named Kara and Austin), Music (Heavy Metal, Punk Music, Rap). Photography (but describe herself as an Artist).